Electric
by xEnchanted
Summary: Despite both of their anxieties over the future, Cath and Levi spend one last night together before Levi's graduation. (Inspired by Cath and Levi's cameo in Landline)


I haven't written a fic in years, but this idea just came to me so quickly. I read Fangirl for the first time two weeks ago and I fell in love immediately.

The idea behind this is inspired by Cath and Levi's cameos in Rainbow Rowell's other book Landline, but you don't need to have read it to read this.

* * *

 **End of Spring Semester, 2013**

Although he was still radiating positivity, Cath couldn't help but notice that her boyfriend was unusually quiet tonight. Ever since they left the restaurant, he was almost completely silent. She would've assumed he was upset with her, but he never stopped flashing his thousand watt smile at her the whole ride back, so she chalked it up to nerves.

Nerves for tomorrow, the day they'd both been dreading all year.

Cath figured she would be the one to freak out, and not that she didn't this past semester (or even last night for that matter, when he took her bowling, and she realized it was the last time they were going to play in that alley. His arms were pumped in the air after scoring a strike when he turned around and saw the tears beginning to fall) but he was calm and cool about it, assuring her they'd always Skype and visit each other.

Until tonight.

Levi parked the truck in the empty student lot, sitting there wordlessly for a moment, even avoiding eye contact.

"Umm, Levi?" She turned to face him, and he was biting his lip before he realized she turned.

"Yeah?" He replied as he turned towards her, doing his best to give her a hint of a smile.

"Is there a reason you took me to East campus at 10:30pm?" She asked. And suddenly it was like he snapped out of the trance and gave her a full blown signature Levi smile.

"Yes sweetheart," and with that he opened his door and jumped out of the truck, quickly running around to the other side to open her door. He gave her a hand, helping her get out of the all too tall truck.

He lead her through the parking lot hand-in-hand, onto the main campus, and as he lead her through the path, she began to realize where they were headed. She couldn't help but smile, and he noticed out of the corner of his eye and he smiled too, lifting her hand to his face and giving her a quick kiss on the back of it before pulling her forward.

As they stepped onto the path of the Gardens, she let out an almost relieved sigh. Memories of their first time here flashed in her mind. It was well over an year ago now, but she could still remember the bitter cold of that night. Despite it, Levi's hands and smile kept her warm through their journey.

Now it was mid-May in Nebraska, and fairly warm. Only the faint cool breeze kept them from sweating. And more importantly, Cath and Levi were a real couple now. The awkwardness of getting to know each other wasn't there like it was that February night; they were comfortable and familiar to each other. They'd been through a lot, more than most couples would've in the less than 2 years of dating.

They strolled through the Gardens leisurely, stopping at the plaques that give information about the plants in the area. Cath would read out-loud about the native grasses and wild flowers. Levi would occasionally crack a joke.

"To think all of these semesters you were missing out on all of this valuable information!" He looked over at her and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well it's not my fault every time we came back here, somebody would be distracting me." He laughed then, a genuine Levi laugh and she couldn't help but smile too.

The Gardens had become one of their usually spots, except as time went on they wouldn't wander around like this. They'd find a spot on a bench or under a tree and begin to people watch together. People watching had become another favorite pastime of theirs. They'd make up whole stories for the people passing by. However, one way or another, the time spent in the Gardens almost always ended up in an "unintentional" make out session.

With Levi, Cath didn't feel so uncomfortable when it came to PDA. Especially in a place like the Gardens where truly no one was paying attention to anyone else.

As they made their way through the flower section, Levi grew quieter, but still nodded and joked about the information Cath read. And as they approached one of Cath's favorite flowers, he slowly released his hand from hers.

"Oh my god! I never saw these here before," she said as she rushed up to the flowers. She didn't seem to notice or mind much that he had let go of her hand, hearing his steps behind her was enough assurance that he was there and listening. She began to read.

"Although Tulips are not native to America, much less Nebraska, they have a special place in one of the heads of the agricultural department's heart. Dr. Meijer wanted to share her favorite flower from her home country of Holland." Cath smiled, glad that others experienced the same joy as her with these flowers. The tulips growing here were in different shades to show different varieties: reds, oranges, yellows, and purples.

Levi had always found her love of tulips adorable, giving them to her during the first signs of their blooming season.

 _"Cather, you're so freaking adorable like this." He told her, watching her excitement over the bouquet he'd just given her. She was practically beaming._

 _"I don't know when the obsession started, but I just get so unbelievably happy when I have them. They're just so beautiful"_

 _"Yeah, but unfortunately they pale in comparison to you" she rolled her eyes at That but smiled._

 _He loved her and she knew it._

Cath took a step forward and gently touch one of the tulips that was sticking out. She loved everything about these flowers, the bright colors, the clear sign they brought of the coming spring. She could hear Levi move behind her.

"Aren't they so beautif-" She began to say as she turned around but she immediately stopped once her eyes laid on him.

Levi was down on one knee, holding a small navy box in his right hand. He was smiling, but she could see the anxiety in his eyes.

It all made sense now.

"Cather-"

"Levi," she interrupted. She didn't, couldn't move, just looked down at him. His smile widened a little at her interruption, like it slightly relieved him.

"Cather," He continued, "tomorrow is supposed to be the first day of the rest of my life. And I love you, _god_ I love you so much. I couldn't imagine starting the rest of my life without you." She could feel the tears starting to swell in her eye.

"Levi-"

"I know. I know it sounds crazy. I know you're only 20 and going to be a junior next year. But we don't have to get hitched right away. Cather, I would do anything you want,"

"Levi-"

"I would wait decades for you, but I need you to know you're it for me, Cath. You're everything." he looked her right in the eye, his expression soft and sincere.

"Will you-"

"Levi!" She exclaimed, it startled him into silence.

"Yes." She said plainly.

"Yes?"

"Yes," she kneeled down in front of him and it was barely a whisper when it came out of her mouth. She nodded as well and it took him a minute. She took his empty hand into hers and nodded again.

"Holy shit," he said, the widest smile Cath had ever seen spread across his face. He quickly released her hand and pulled her in.

She smiled instantly, and as she blinked the tears started to come out, but it was all out of joy.

He was kissing her all over, and she smiled and giggled through it all. His trail of kisses from the top of her head all over her face felt liked tiny sparks.

It was electric.

He pulled his face away from hers, wiping a few of the tears away with the pad of his thumb while smiling.

"Cather Avery, I love you so fucking much," he was so serious about it, yet Cath still couldn't help but let out a laugh that ended as soon as it started.

"Levi, god," her hands had reached around the back of his back and were playing with his hair. "I love you too." She choked out.

He kissed her lips then.

After a minute he pulled back, and she gave him a questioning look.

He picked up the navy box again, showing it to her.

"This is only temporary, okay? Once I start a real job we'll go out and pick a new one," He told her before he opened the box. Cath gasped.

"It's beautiful," she told him as she admired the small diamond sitting on top of a gold band.

"It's the best I could for now. You deserve better-"

"Don't be stupid," she looked directly into his eyes. It was hard for him to not look away, but she continued.

"I love it Levi, I love _you_. I don't need or want anything different than this, okay?" He nodded before taking the ring out of the box. He took her left hand and looked up at her again. She smiled as big as she could, and he smiled right back, sliding the ring onto her finger.

He dropped her hand and held onto the sides of her face.

"I love you," he repeated.

"I know."

He pulled her in then and kissed her lips again, longer than before. He let go of her face as she kissed him back and wrapped his arms around her.

There was always this, kissing Levi.

* * *

I'm thinking about turning this into a series of one-shots of snip bits of Cath and Levi's future together (inspired by their Landline scene). Let me know what you think of that as well as what you thought about this!


End file.
